yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom cards
This is a list of cards for ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom. The game features 177 cards, numbered from 000 to 176. *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Azrael) *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Ibris) *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Djibril) *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (use "Polymerization" on all three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons") *Seiyaryu *Kaiser Dragon *Blackland Fire Dragon *Curse of Dragon *Red-Eyes Black Dragon *Black Skull Dragon (use "Polymerization" on "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Summoned Skull") *Meteor Black Dragon (use "Polymerization" on "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and "Meteor Dragon") *Serpent Night Dragon *Crawling Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Baby Dragon *Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 *Gaia the Dragon Champion (use "Polymerization" on "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and "Curse of Dragon") *Thousand Dragon (use "Polymerization" on "Baby Dragon" and "Time Wizard") *Parrot Dragon *Harpie's Pet Dragon *Two-Headed King Rex *Megazowler *Uraby *Kairyu-Shin *Aqua Dragon *Sea King Dragon *Spike Seadra *Thunder Dragon *Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon (use "Polymerization" on "Thunder Dragon" and "Two-Headed King Rex") *Mystical Elf *Time Wizard *Rogue Doll *Magician of Faith *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Magician of Black Chaos (use "Dark Magic Ritual" on "Dark Magician") *Saggi the Dark Clown *Illusionist Faceless Mage *Skull Knight #1 *Cosmo Queen (use "Polymerization" on "Dark Elf" and "Mystical Elf") *Dark Elf *Lord of D. *Invitation to a Dark Sleep *The Illusory Gentleman *Tao the Chanter *Aqua Madoor *Water Girl *Dragon Piper *Gemini Elf (Kachua) *Gemini Elf (Lora) *Dark Magician #2 *Giltia the D. Knight *Black Luster Soldier (use "Black Luster Ritual" on "Gaia the Fierce Knight") *Swordstalker *Flame Swordsman *Lava Battleguard *Swamp Battleguard *Judge Man *Gaia the Fierce Knight *Celtic Guardian *Axe Raider *Zanki *Ansatsu *Kanan the Swordmistress *Monster Tamer *Swordsman from a Foreign Land *Garoozis *Hitotsu-Me Giant *Battle Ox *Beaver Warrior *Mountain Warrior *Tiger Axe *Rabid Horseman (use "Polymerization" on "Mystic Horseman" and "Battle Ox") *Sengenjin *Panther Warrior *Mystic Horseman *Buster Blader *Stuffed Animal *Dark Rabbit *Silver Fang *Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts *Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (use "Polymerization" on "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet") *Crimson Sunbird (use "Polymerization" on "Mavelus" and "Wing Eagle") *Mavelus *Wing Eagle *Big Insect *Basic Insect *Hercules Beetle *Larvae Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (use "Cocoon of Evolution" on "Larvae Moth") *Dungeon Worm *Man-Eater Bug *Hunter Spider *Armored Lizard *Fiend Kraken *Jellyfish *Octoberser *Beastking of the Swamps *Giant Red Seasnake *Kanikabuto *Zarigun *Penguin Soldier *Harpie Lady (Airo) *Harpie Lady (Ocupete) *Harpie Lady (Keraino) *Sanga of the Thunder *Kazejin *Suijin *Gate Guardian (use "Polymerization" on "Sanga of the Thunder", "Kazejin", and "Suijin") *Insect Queen *Fairy's Gift *Hane-Hane *Gyakutenno Megami *Orion the Battle King *Dark Witch *Dancing Elf *Enchanting Mermaid *Flame Cerebrus *Giant Soldier of Stone *Millennium Golem *Dark Plant *Queen of Autumn Leaves *Moisture Creature *Dunames Dark Witch *Embodiment of Apophis *Mystical Beast Serket *Phantom Dewan *Shadow Specter *Zombie Warrior *The Snake Hair *Armored Zombie (use "Call of the Haunted" on "Zanki") *Dragon Zombie (use "Call of the Haunted" on "Crawling Dragon") *Pumpking the King of Ghosts *Shadow Ghoul *Ghoul with an Appetite *Feral Imp *Summoned Skull *Horn Imp *Kuriboh *Castle of Dark Illusions *Reaper of the Cards *King of Yamimakai *Dark Chimera *Dark King of the Abyss *Midnight Fiend *Ryu-Kishin Powered *Bickuribox *Zoa *Dragon Seeker *Neck Hunter *Three-Headed Geedo *Kryuel *Beast of Gilfer *Berfomet *Fortress Whale *Labyrinth Tank *Metalzoa (use "Metalmorph" on "Zoa") *Cyber Soldier *Cyber Commander *Dharma Cannon *Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon (use "Metalmorph" on "Red-Eyes Black Dragon") *Barrel Dragon *Slot Machine *Launcher Spider *Robotic Knight *Machine King *Giant Mech-Soldier *Jinzo *Alpha The Magnet Warrior *Beta The Magnet Warrior *Gamma The Magnet Warrior *Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (use "Polymerization" on "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior") *Cyber Saurus *Rocket Warrior *Obelisk the Tormentor (use "Soul of Obelisk") *Slifer the Sky Dragon (use "Slifer's Orb") *The Winged Dragon of Ra (use "Eye of Ra") External links * [http://faqs.ign.com/articles/448/448424p1.html ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom card list] The Falsebound Kingdom Cards